A Pirate Love
by Loupiote54
Summary: Thatch aime les femmes. Thatch aime Izou. Dommage que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soient au courant. Heureusement, Marco est là.


Un peu d'amour pour un couple rare que j'aime beaucoup avec Izou transsexuel. Bonne lecture!

 **Disclamer:** Oda possède One Piece, j'emprunte juste quelques personnages.

* * *

Thatch aimait les femmes. Il aimait les timides cachées derrière leur chevelure, les effrontées qui se perchaient sur ses genoux, les jouisseuses qui riaient fort et profitaient de chaque instant, les spirituelles à l'humour dévastateur qui maniaient les mots comme des armes, les froides qui se révélaient souvent les plus passionnées dans l'intimité, celles qui prenaient les joutes amoureuses comme un jeu, celles qui comprenaient et réconfortaient, celles qui faisaient tout oublier pour une nuit, celles avec qui chaque rencontre était une bataille et chaque baiser une victoire.

* * *

Jeunes et fraîches ou mûres et expérimentées, petites ou grandes, minces ou rondes, les seins menus qu'il pouvait entourer de ses mains ou la poitrine large à caresser, la peau brune ou blanche, il aimait leurs corps, leurs longues chevelures, leur parfum unique pour chacune mais avec toujours ce petit quelque chose de fondamentalement féminin. Il aimait leurs sourires, leurs petites manies, leurs conversations parfois sans queue ni tête.

* * *

Beaucoup de ses camarades masculins, qui se contentaient de coups d'un soir avec des inconnues peu farouches, oubliées dès le lendemain, ne comprenaient pas ses relations avec les femmes. Pour lui, chacune de celles qu'il avait connu était unique. Maria, mariée à un vieillard impuissant, aux caresses douces et furtives, Anna la rousse qui ne demandait qu'un peu de réconfort, la jolie Constance blonde qui voulait juste s'amuser, la si sérieuse Chihiro qui avait presque oublié le plaisir à force de s'occuper seule de ses enfants, Elsa qui cachait une vraie diablesse derrière un visage d'ange… A toutes, il avait donné du plaisir, écouté leurs confidences et parfois séché leurs larmes. A certaines, il avait donné de l'argent pour les tirer d'embarras. L'affection éprouvée pour chacune était réelle.

-J'ai le cœur trop grand pour le confier à une seule, confiait-il à Marco et son ami se contentait de sourire avec indulgence quand il s'attardait un peu trop longtemps à terre pour revoir une ancienne conquête devenue une amie.

* * *

Lorsqu' Izou avait rejoint l'équipage, Thatch l'avait aussitôt traité comme l'une de ses sœurs. Après tout, l'okama s'habillait, se considérait et se comportait comme une femme, une femme pirate et coquette. Le cuisinier fut le premier à employer spontanément le « elle » pour parler de cette dame un peu particulière. Il la taquina sur le temps passé dans la salle de bain, se prêta de bonne grâce au rôle de porteurs de sacs lors des séances shopping, se battit à ses côtés et eut de nombreuses discussions tard le soir. De nouvelle sœur, elle devient une amie proche et même sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Lorsqu' Izou se mit soudain à le bouder et à l'éviter, il ne comprit pas. Leur amitié lui manquait, leur complicité, les passages éclairs d'une silhouette en kimono dans la cuisine soi-disant pour savoir le menu mais en réalité pour piquer dans les réserves de chocolat, les piques échangées pour le plaisir, les longues conversations lors des longues nuits de garde… Les danses maladroites émaillées d'éclat de rire lors des fêtes où l'alcool ingéré rendait leurs pas malhabiles, les matins où ils se réveillaient avec la gueule de bois pour constater qu'il avait encore servi d'oreiller à l'okama… La soudaine distance de la commandante laissait un grand vide dans sa vie et son humeur empirait jour après jour.

* * *

Ce fut son grand-frère qui le mit face à l'évidence. Un soir, il le rejoignit dans sa cabine et s'assit sur le lit, en quête d'une oreille attentive. Marco abandonna sa paperasse, s'installa en tailleurs à ses côtés et l'écouta sans l'interrompre puis soupira.

-Thatch, yoï, tu as toujours traité Izou comme une femme.

-Ben oui, comme les autres femmes de l'équipage.

Le phénix haussa un sourcil.

-Et tu la considères comme les autres femmes de l' équipage ?

Le pirate ouvrit la bouche pour dire que oui, puis réfléchit.

-Non. J'ai connu plein de femmes mais Izou…C'est différent. Elle est unique mais pas comme les autres le sont. Plus unique pour moi.

Il fixa ses mains pour éviter de croiser le regard de son frère. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'était pas un poète comme Vista mais il parlait mieux que cela d'habitude. La dernière fois qu'il avait été incapable de faire une phrase ayant un sens, il avait quatorze ans et venait de rencontrer une vive sirène brune nommée Sara.

-Oh.

Marco hocha la tête, souriant légèrement.

-Tu crois qu'Izou a deviné et que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'évite ?

L'expression du commandant était celle qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à ses frères et sœurs après un acte ou des paroles particulièrement stupides de leur part. C'était un subtile mélange d'affection irritée et de lassitude avec une pointe de désespoir.

-C'est le problème inverse. Thatch, tu passes beaucoup de temps à parler de femmes à tes amis. Particulièrement, à quel point tu aimes le C-O-R-P-S des femmes, expliqua-t-il lentement.

* * *

Le cerveau du pirate resta vide quelques instants avant qu'il comprenne. Izou avait un corps d'homme. La seule solution pour avoir un corps de femme était de prêter allégeance à la reine Ivankov sur l'île des okama, ce qui était hors de question pour une fille de Barbe Blanche. Izou l'accueillait toujours froidement quand il passait la nuit hors du bateau dans le lit d'une autre femme et semblait toujours mécontente quand il partait dans une envolée lyrique et alcoolisée sur des fesses féminines ou des hanches ou n'importe quelle partie qui occupait son esprit à ce moment-là.

-Je suis le plus grand imbécile de tout Gran Line, déclara le pirate.

-Si tu le dis.

* * *

Il ne releva même pas la pique et se rua dans le couloir, l'esprit enfin clair pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il rejoignit la cabine d'Izou en quelques secondes. Celle-ci peignait ses longs cheveux en lui tournant le dos et l'accueillit d'un froid « Je suis occupée » comme d'habitude depuis quelques semaines. Trop de semaines. En voyant la nuque pâle dévoilée, il eut envie de l'embrasser.

-Je viens m'excuser. J'ai parlé avec Marco… commença-t-il en triturant nerveusement un pan de son foulard.

-Marco t'as dit ce que tout le navire a deviné ? Très bien, tu comprendras que je n'ai pas envie de te parler pour le moment, déclara-t-elle, le visage résolument tourné vers son miroir.

-Izou… tenta le pirate.

-Je connais tes goûts. Ce n'est pas grave si je ne te plais pas, je m'en remettrais.

Le ton froid et impersonnel de qui essaye de cacher sa douleur lui brisa le cœur. Les mots sortirent tous seuls, en désordre.

-Tu me plais. Plus que ça. Je suis amoureux et je suis un peu con aussi et je suis désolé pour ne m'être rendu compte de rien pendant si longtemps et je t'aime et…et…

* * *

Izou lui fit face, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges, magnifique, et il ne put rien dire de plus. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra fort, le visage enfouit dans la longue chevelure brune et brillante. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que l'okama ne murmure.

-Tu es un idiot mais un adorable idiot et je t'aime aussi.

Puis, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa couche et ni les hanches étroites, ni le buste plat n'eurent d'importance pour Thatch alors qu'il explorait le corps d'Izou, décidé à ce que cette nuit soit la meilleure de toute sa vie.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent au réfectoire en se tenant par la main tout l'équipage les félicita.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu. Review?


End file.
